Power Rangers: Hidden War
by Drej
Summary: When a new world is threatened, Zordon is forced to use a group of unlikely heros


Power Rangers: Hidden War  
  
Episode 1  
"Psychos Gone Ranger Part 1"  
  
Act 1  
  
Prelude  
  
Narrator: "Thousands of years ago, an evil being called Dark  
Specter waged a lengthy war with a mighty wizard called Zordon. This  
war went on for many years between Dark Specter's United Alliance of  
Evil and Zordon's Power Rangers Corps."  
  
"Until, 10,000 years ago Zordon was trapped in a timeflux and  
could only communicate to our realm of reality via an energy tube.  
After this incident occured both the Power Rangers Corps. and the United  
Alliance had divided and spread apart throughout the universe. Where  
smaller wars between good and evil continued."  
  
"Earth had remained quiet, until 1993, when Rita Repulsa of the  
United Alliance was freed from her imprisonment. This forced Zordon  
to reform the Power Rangers of Earth. This group of Power Rangers  
turned out to be one of the greatest teams of Rangers the universe had  
ever known, attracting more and more powerful factions of the United  
Alliance, and even though the Rangers suffered defeat on more than one  
occasion, each time they would come back more powerful than before until  
finally Dark Specter ordered his minions to move on."  
  
"In the final year of the war in 1998, Dark Specter amassed the  
most devastating attack to the universe that the United Alliance of Evil  
had ever comprised, and even though Dark Specter would meet his demise  
at the hands of the traitorous Darkonda before the final hour, the Power  
Rangers were at their most desperate."  
  
"Zordon had only one option remaining, to use all of his power in a  
massive wave of energy to transport the entire United Alliance of Evil  
and himself to a world in an alternate realm of existence in which he  
believed was barren of life. And the war between good and evil was  
finally over."  
  
"However, little did Zordon realize that in saving one universe he  
condemned another. The planet, Deacon Blue did indeed have sentient  
life and they were now in danger of enslavement or destruction at the  
hands of Darkonda and the United Alliance. So the war between good and  
evil has renewed once again in another universe. Only this time, Zordon  
will be forced to use the most unlikely of heroes."  
  
Scene 1  
  
Setting: A peaceful looking city during mid-day. Many people are  
out walking the streets, talking, and some are shopping. Cars go back  
forth and everything is calm.  
  
A mother and her son walk together, the young boy picks up a coin  
from the ground.  
  
Young boy: "Look mommy!"  
  
The mother smiles at her son, but her smile quickly washes off when  
a disturbing humming sound is heard in the distance. Other people stop  
what they're doing when the humming sound gets louder.  
  
Young boy: "Mom! What's that sound?"  
  
Mother: "I.. I have no idea."  
  
Then the mother looks up in terror as a huge shadow broadcasts over  
her, the people start to look up and talk amongst themselves as the huge  
shadow moves over them.  
  
The foreboding shadow belongs to a gigantic airship, about four miles  
long and one mile wide. It moves ever so slowly in the air. The  
humming comes from it's two hoverfans located on it's underbelly. Gun  
turrets are located everywhere on the ship. On the front of the ship is  
the outerbridge shaped to look like a hawk and the beak then opens up,  
launching many smaller ships with wings that resemble those of a hawk  
and skulls on the tip of nosecones.  
  
The smaller ships start to fly down into the city, and begin  
shooting at the tall skyscrapers within the city. As the wreckage  
starts to fall into the streets, the scared citizens begin to scatter in  
the chaos.  
  
The mother picks up her son and begins to run.  
  
Young boy starting to cry: "Mommy! Mommy! What's happening?!"  
  
But she remains silent as she tries to get her and her son to  
safety. She gets to an intersection of a street and stops when  
motorcylces rush past her.  
  
Mother: "Whaah! Noooo!"  
  
The motorcycles are driven by black figures covered in light grey  
bones with demonic looking skulls for heads. The motorcycles have a  
similar design to the ships blasting away above. With a skull in place  
of a headlight.  
  
The skull faced motorcyclists attack some of the terrified people.  
Some of them knock people over with huge bone clubs as they drive past  
their victims.  
  
As explosions break out everywhere, more of the bone clad figures  
run through the streets, attacking the city people with their clubs,  
some have swords that resemble fish bones.  
  
One of the bone clad figures with a fish bone sword chops down a  
lamp post with one swipe. Then turns around to the huge window behind  
him and shoots energy beams from it's eyes to shatter the glass and  
cause an explosion from inside.  
  
One of the terrified men runs down the middle of one of the streets  
and ducks under motorcyclist's attack, and just barely spins away from  
the attack of another. He rushes into an alley, but before he can make  
it to safety, a whip that looks like a human spine wraps around his  
right ankle and pulls him from under his feet. The man turns around and  
screams as he sees that he is being pulled in by one of the skull clad  
figures.  
  
Scared man: "Please, no!"  
  
But the bone clad figure ignores his pleas for mercy, swings him  
into the air with the whip and tosses the man through another window.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Setting: Inside the mayor's office at the city hall. The mayor,  
an aged man with silvery white hair and an uneasy expression upon his  
face sits nervously behind his desk, while the chaos outside continues.  
Also in his office is a rather large man with a slightly dark complexion,  
and wearing clothes, rather unique compared to the other people's  
"normal" outfits. The large man has on black leather pants with an aqua  
green pattern on his outer thighs. His boots are dark brown, almost  
black with no strings or visible straps on them. He isn't wearing a  
shirt has on a silver armor plate that covers his right shoulder and  
upper pec. The armor wraps around his right arm and forms a gauntlet  
with a large green gem on his forearm, the gem is surrounded by gold  
colored trim. On his left hand, he's wearing a brown welder's glove  
tightened to his forearm in black tape, and holds a large grey and gold  
hammer with a black and red handle. The man has dark red hair, tied  
into a ponytail. There's also a pair of bodyguards in the room wearing  
black suits and shades.  
  
The mayor looks up at the large man: "Almidor, has he sent us a  
message yet?"  
  
Almidor: "No sir, but he will most likely give us an ultimatum soon."  
  
Outside city hall, the huge ship stops in the sky and two large, green  
beams exit the hawk's eyes and merge to form one huge beam. The large,  
green beam strikes the sidewalk in front of large set of stone steps,  
set in front of city hall. The beam is actually a teleporter, when the  
beam stops, four figures appear where the beam struck.  
  
The figure in the middle is Darkonda with Goldar on his left. To  
his right are two asian women. The one closest to him is dressed in a  
black strapless leotard, with long purple and pink feathers in a  
upside-down peacock formation around her waist, and two purple draperies  
off on her hips. She also has on red knee-high boots with black sides,  
and blue, purple armbands with silver bracelets, as well as a black  
choker. Her outfit is topped off with a pink helmet with blue and white  
feathers set up in a v-formation and allowing her long, dark hair to flow  
in the back. The second asian woman off to the side, dressed in a  
light blue, armored dress complete with minor cyber attachments, a pair of  
blue armored boots and a light blue cyber helmet. Her dress has a scale  
design down the middle with red, blue, and purple "scales". A flat  
triangle-shaped hole is cut in the dress to show off some of her  
cleavage.  
  
Darkonda lifts up his chest so that he can boast.  
  
Darkonda: "Hahahaha! After a year of preparation, the reign of  
King Darkonda shall begin!"  
  
{Opening Theme}  
  
Act 2  
  
Scene 1  
  
Setting: Still outside cityhall where Darkonda, Goldar, and the two  
asian women stand at the steps. Darkonda seems to be growing impatient  
as he taps his foot on the ground.  
  
Darkonda mockingly: "Come out, come out, Mr. Mayor. Weee're  
waaiting!"  
  
Asian woman in feathers turns to Darkonda: "I don't believe he  
knows we're here."  
  
Darkonda gives a small grin: "I believe you are correct, my dear  
Falconine."  
  
Darkonda motions to Goldar: "Goldar. Please, 'ring the doorbell'  
for the mayor."  
  
Goldar lifts his sword and aims toward the city hall building  
"With pleasure! Hahaha!" and blasts the doors.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Setting: Back inside the mayor's office. The room shakes due to  
Goldar's attack.  
  
Darkonda's voice from outside: "Mayor Myron, we don't have all day,  
and your precious city has even less. So please come on out so we can  
discuss the terms of our 'contract'."  
  
Mayor Myron looks towards Almidor: "You do know of course, that he  
wants you."  
  
Almidor looks at the gem on his gauntlet: "I'm afraid so. But  
it's the only chance your city has right now."  
  
Mayor Myron steps up from his desk with a discouraged expression,  
he slowly looks back up at Almidor and nods yes.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Setting: Back outside city hall. Darkonda and company still wait.  
Mayor Myron and Almidor finally walk outside. Darkonda lifts up his  
arms in a greeting manner.  
  
Darkonda: "Ah! Mr. Mayor it's good to see you are doing alright,  
you know, with the buildings falling down and all."  
  
Mayor Myron tries to keep a strong composure: "What do you want?"  
  
Darkonda smiles: "Ah! Straight to the point. Good then I'll keep  
this brief. You're associate has something I want and he'll need to  
accompany my friends and I to the Dark Carrier."  
  
Almidor looks at Mayor Myron with a small frown and nods.  
  
Mayor Myron: "If Almidor agrees to go with you, will you leave our  
city alone."  
  
Darkonda with a twisted smirk: "If Almidor agrees to come with me,  
I will leave MY city alone." and he quietly laughs to himself.  
  
Mayor Myron looks towards Almidor and whispers: "You do know that  
you don't have to do this."  
  
Almidor whispers back: "No, I have to do this. Not just for this  
city but the only hope for saving Deacon Blue is on that ship."  
  
Darkonda warps the space around him to suddenly appear next to the  
mayor and places his arm around Mayor Myron.  
  
Darkonda looks at both Myron and Almidor: "It's not nice to  
whisper, share with the rest of the class."  
  
Almidor: "I'll go."  
  
Darkonda roughly smacks Mayor Myron in the back: "Excellent,  
excellent so let's be on our way, and as soon as MY city is in ashes  
we'll leave it be."  
  
The mayor pulls away from Darkonda and turns toward him: "NO! You  
said...."  
  
Darkonda puts his foot to the mayor and knocks him down: "I know  
what I said, but it's not my fault if you interpreted it the wrong way."  
  
Darkonda pulls out his dagger and it elongates into his sword, he  
places the tip of the sword at the mayor's neck.  
  
Almidor pulls up his hammer ready to attack Darkonda, but the blue  
armored woman jumps from the ground to the top steps where he is and  
snatches the hammer from him, all in one motion, spins around and knocks  
Almidor down with a roundhouse kick. Almidor looks up and all he sees  
is her emotionless face.  
  
Darkonda pulls his sword away from the mayor, turns to the blue  
armored woman and Almidor: "Now, now Cybera, there's no need to be  
so rough."  
  
Darkonda shortens his sword and puts it back in his sheath: "Now  
take our guest back to the Dark Carrier, if you will."  
  
Cybera in an emotionless and monotone voice: "As you wish."  
  
Cybera picks up Almidor by the neck, with one hand.  
  
Darkonda bends over as he looks back at the mayor and wiggles his  
fingers: "Toodles! Hahahahahahaha!" Darkonda teleports out as the  
space around him warps, his laughter echoes throughout the city.  
  
Cybera while holding Almidor teleports away in a blue ball of  
energy. Goldar laughs as he teleports away in golden fire. Falconine spins  
around and disappears as a hawk made out of a shadow "swallows" her.  
  
Mayor Myron rolls over on his belly to get back up and says to  
himself: "Dear god, I hope he survives this madness."  
  
Scene 4  
  
Setting: Inside Darkonda's Dark Carrier at the command room.  
Darkonda is sitting on a throne in the center. Falconine sits on a  
smaller throne on his right. Goldar stands to his left. In the center  
of the room, on the floor is a greenish blue, glass grid. Standing in the  
middle of the grid are Cybera and Almidor. Almidor is chained in large  
cuffs and on his knees, Cybera stands behind him. Located around the  
room are more of the bone clad figures. Two located at the main  
entrance to the control room, the others are spread apart.  
  
Darkonda hands Almidor's hammer to one of the bone clad figures:  
"Take this to the weapon room." The bone clad figure eagerly nods and  
walks out the room with the hammer.  
  
Darkonda gets up from his throne and walk towards Almidor: "Now  
all we need to do, is take care of that little gem of yours."  
  
Darkonda reaches for the green gem on Almidor's gauntlet and  
Almidor tries to resist but as Darkonda touches it an electric shock  
strikes Darkonda.  
  
Darkonda: "Aargh! Release that gem to me now!"  
  
Almidor looks at Darkonda with a cold face: "It's not for you."  
  
Darkonda becomes angry: "Everything is for me!"  
  
Darkonda pulls out his sword and raises it above him to strike  
Almidor, he swings as Almidor closes his eyes but stops suddenly when  
Falconine yells: "DARKONDA!"  
  
Both Darkonda and Almidor look at Falconine as she gets out of her  
throne and walks seductively towards them.  
  
Falconine: "You still don't know how to access the power to that  
gem. Give him an hour to 'think' about it."  
  
Darkonda smirks: "Hmhmhm. Very well, I do have all the time in the  
world anyway."  
  
Darkonda looks back at Almidor: "Skullinites! Lock him away with my old  
'friend'."  
  
A pair of Skullinites pick up Almidor and take him out of the room.  
  
Scene 5  
  
Setting: In the prison of the Dark Carrier, there is one Skullinite  
already waiting in the hall. There are two cells. Both of them are  
dimly lit, there is a figure in the first one. The two Skullinites with  
Almidor send him into the other cell and lock it behind him, then leave.  
The third Skullinite has already fallen asleep.  
  
Almidor looks at the cell next to him and sees a dark figure  
sitting in the corner but can't make out who it is.  
  
Almidor: "Are you..."  
  
The dark figure cuts him off: "It doesn't matter who I am."  
  
Almidor looks around and speaks to himself: "You are the one."  
  
Almidor looks back to the dark figure: "I'm here to break you out."  
  
Dark figure: "Then you wasted your time."  
  
Almidor: "Don't want to get out of here?"  
  
Dark figure: "What's the point, I have nothing to live for anyway."  
  
Almidor: "Why?"  
  
The dark figure remains silent.  
  
Almidor looks down thinking of what to say next then looks back up:  
"Have you no desire to stop Darkonda."  
  
Dark figure: "My will for fighting was lost before I arrived in  
this new universe. Now leave me alone."  
  
Almidor: "He told me of what happened before you and the others  
were transported to this realm, but..."  
  
Dark figure: "Then you know why I have nothing to live for. I  
failed her when she needed me most."  
  
Almidor: "But she's not dead."  
  
Dark figure: "As if you would know. You are a native of this  
dimension, you didn't see what happened, only heard rumors like everyone  
else."  
  
Almidor fiddles with his handcuffs for a moment and manages to free  
his hands from them, then he lifts his arm with the gauntlet and the gem  
starts to glow.  
  
Almidor: "Perhaps you'll listen to what he has to say."  
  
The gem glows brighter and brighter, a beam of light is  
projected from the gem. From the light is an image of Zordon. The  
figure looks up at the image.  
  
The dark figure stands up in anger: "YOU!"  
  
Zordon: "Yes and the time has come for you to serve the greater  
good."  
  
The dark figure begins to laugh: "Hahaha! Me help you of all  
people. You are one of the key figures to blame for her death."  
  
Zordon: "The only thing I am to blame for is the condemnation of  
this universe. It was my only ignorance for not knowing that this world  
was inhabited when I sent all the evil in the universe to this  
dimension. But the one you care for is alive and well."  
  
Dark figure: "You lie. There's no way to know."  
  
Zordon: "Although I am no longer as powerful as I once was, I am  
still capable of opening a window to the home dimension."  
  
Zordon's image disappears and in it's place is an image from the  
old dimension. The image shows Andros and Ashley sitting on a couch in  
fancy clothes talking happily with each other. Zhane walks in the room  
with a nice suit on and motions his hands to introduce the next person  
to walk in the room. Karone walks in a beautiful purple evening gown.  
  
The dark figure gasps and steps closer to the image: "It.. it can't  
be."  
  
Zordon's image returns in the beam of light: "Yes, help us save the  
world from Darkonda's tyranny and I will reunite you with her."  
  
The figure finally steps out of the darkness and it is Ecliptor:  
"I'm listening."  
  
{commercials}  
  
Act 3  
  
Scene 1  
  
Setting: Inside the Dark Carrier and outside the prison section.  
Two Skullinites guard the door to the cages.  
  
Suddenly the door blows off it's hinges and causes the Skullinites  
to fly through the air, crashing into a wall on the otherside of the  
hallway. Ecliptor and Almidor run out of the hole where the door once  
was and look for any other Skullinites.  
  
Almidor looks to Ecliptor: "Not that I'm complaining but why didn't  
Darkonda take precautions to prevent you from using your powers?"  
  
Ecliptor: "Darkonda may be brilliant but his insanity causes him to  
overlook many details in what he does. Besides when he captured me, I  
was too depressed to fight back."  
  
Almidor and Ecliptor run down one of the hallways and take down  
another Skullinite with a pair of brief combo attacks.  
  
Almidor: "This.. Karone means that much to you."  
  
Ecliptor looks around a corner: "I raised her since she was a  
child."  
  
Ecliptor motions for Almidor to go past him.  
  
Almidor runs around the corner and sees the entrance to the weapons  
room and looks back to Ecliptor: "Over there, the weapons room. If Zordon's  
information was correct then what we need is in there."  
  
Ecliptor runs to the weapons room door and examines the lock then  
blasts it away with his eyebeams, opening the door.  
  
Almidor checks inside and tells Ecliptor: "Good work, now let's  
hurry."  
  
Scene 2  
  
Setting: A security room with various monitors scattered  
throughout. There are three Skullinites sitting at terminals. At the  
main terminal is Elgar sleeping in his chair with his feet on the  
monitor. There is a large monitor in the front of the room.  
  
Elgar: "Zzzzzzz *cough cough* But mommy I don't want to play with  
Scruddley! zzzzzz"  
  
Suddenly the alarms go off, Elgar wakes up and his chair tips  
over.  
  
Elgar: "Whaaaa! What's going on?!"  
  
Elgar gets up and brushes himself off: "Hey! Someone hit the  
snooze button already!"  
  
Then Elgar looks up at the large main monitor, seeing Ecliptor and  
Almidor breaking into the weapons room: "WHOAH! Uh uh um... someone get  
me the D-Man."  
  
The monitor shows Darkonda trimming his nails with his dagger,  
Darkonda looks up and notices Elgar watching.  
  
Darkonda: "Ah, Elgar what is it?"  
  
Elgar scratches his head nervously: "Well um.. boss, it looks  
like Ecliptor and some other guy are breaking into the weapon's room."  
  
Darkonda looks away to think out loud for moment: "Hmmm. So that  
blacksmith managed to get the fire back into ole' greeny."  
  
Darkonda looks back at Elgar: "How are the guards doing against  
them?"  
  
Elgar starts to duck behind his terminal: "Well.. uh I haven't sent  
any."  
  
Darkonda gets out of his throne in anger: "WHAT?! You idiot! Get  
them there NOW! You ha dbetter not let them escape, especially with  
anything from the weapons room!"  
  
Elgar hiding behind his terminal yells: "I got it!"  
  
Elgar quickly presses the off button for the monitor.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Setting: Darkonda's throne room.  
  
Darkonda turns to Cybera, whose standing next to him and calmly  
says: "Cybera, remind me to dip Elgar in hot oil."  
  
Cybera emotionless: "Acknowledged."  
  
Scene 4  
  
Setting: Back at the security room.  
  
Elgar is sweating in anxiety and wipes his head with a towel: "Oh  
man. I'm going to get deep fried, I know it."  
  
Elgar looks around at the Skullinites and puts his hands at his  
hips in impatience: "Weeeelll! Let's go go go!"  
  
The Skullinites run past him and out the room, Elgar follows them  
but trips on his own feet.  
  
Elgar whines: "Owww. Someone get me an aspirin."  
  
Scene 5  
  
Setting: Back in the weapons room. There are blasters, swords, and  
other weapons laid out, all over. There is a rack in the center with  
specialized weapons including Ecliptor's sword, Almidor's hammer,  
Scorpina's sabre, and a Quantron battle blade. Off in the far end of  
the room is a small chest, placed on a small shrine.  
  
Ecliptor and Almidor search through the room, Almidor spots their  
weapons on the rack.  
  
Almidor heads for the weapons: "Ecliptor, over here!"  
  
Almidor hands Ecliptor his sword and then picks up his hammer.  
  
Ecliptor checks out his sword: "Hmmm. It's good to have this in my  
hands again."  
  
Just then a trio of Skullinites run into the room.  
  
Almidor: "Watch out!"  
  
Ecliptor quickly takes out two of the Skullinites with his sword,  
the third Skullinite charges for Almidor but he gives the Skullinite an  
uppercut swing to the chin with his hammer and sends the Skullinite  
flying into a rack of weapons.  
  
Ecliptor stomps on one of the Skullinites and looks towards  
Almidor: "We better hurry, there will be more."  
  
Almidor sees the chest on top of the small shirne and heads for it:  
"Not until we get what we came for."  
  
Ecliptor follows him and Almidor shows him what's inside the  
chest.  
  
Almidor: "Are these the da..."  
  
Ecliptor cuts him off: "Yes, they are. Now let's get out of here."  
  
Ecliptor and Almidor head for the exit but they are cut off by  
Elgar and a group of Skullinites.  
  
Almidor: "Oh no."  
  
Elgar lightly bats his hand with his card sword: "Hey guys, leaving  
so soon? The party's just gettin' started."  
  
{commercials}  
  
Act 4  
  
Scene 1  
  
Setting: The weapons room, where Almidor and Ecliptor's exit is  
blocked off by Elgar and some Skullinites.  
  
Elgar lightly bats his hand with his card sword: "Hey guys, leaving  
so soon? The party's just gettin' started."  
  
Ecliptor and Almidor brace themselves for battle. They have their  
eyes set on Elgar and the Skullinites.  
  
Almidor quietly asks Ecliptor: "Do you know where the hangar is?"  
  
Ecliptor quietly replies: "Yes, it's about 150 yards from here."  
  
Almidor still quietly talking to Ecliptor: "Then we'll have to make  
a run for it."  
  
Ecliptor: "Agreed."  
  
Ecliptor and Almidor charge at the Skullinites. Ecliptor takes  
down one with his sword, Almidor blocks a sword attack from one of the  
Skullinites, with the handle of his hammer, then counter attacks with a  
boot to the mid-section.  
  
Elgar just barely avoids being hit with a flying Skullinite:  
"Hey! Watch where you throw these guys!"  
  
Elgar then aims his card sword at Ecliptor while he struggles with a  
Skullinite and fires a bunch of energy bullets that resemble playing  
cards, but Ecliptor sees the attack coming and puts the Skullinite in  
the way of the flying cards. After the Skullinite falls to the ground  
from the attack, Ecliptor shoots his eyebeams at Elgar, knocking Elgar  
through the door and into the hallway.  
  
Elgar: "Heeyyy! Ooomph!"  
  
Almidor roundhouse swings his hammer into another Skullinite but  
then his wrist gets attacked by a spinal whip, wielded by another  
Skullinite. The Skullinite releases a bolt of electricity into the whip  
and shocks Almidor.  
  
Almidor: "Aaaaaaaarrgh!"  
  
Ecliptor jumps through the air and chops the spinal whip with his  
sword then forearm smashes the last of the Skullinites.  
  
Ecliptor helps Almidor get up.  
  
Almidor: "Thank you."  
  
Ecliptor coldy says: "Whatever. Let's get to the hangar."  
  
Ecliptor and Almidor run out the room and step on Elgar, on their  
way out.  
  
Elgar with footprints on his body lifts his head to say: "I hate my  
life."  
  
He then falls unconscious.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Setting: The Dark Carrier Hangar a very large room almost the size  
of a football stadium, in it, are about a thousand Skullfighter ships  
that were seen attacking the city earlier. Various crates and cranes  
scattered through out and Skullinites located everywhere, some are  
working on the Skullfighters. There are many tunnels leading out of the  
hangar and one large garage doorway for the main armada to fly out. There  
are many doors located everywhere in the room, but at one of the main doors  
awaits about two dozen Skullinites with their bone clubs, fishbone swords and  
spinal whips.  
  
The door opens and out comes Almidor and Ecliptor, they stop in  
their tracks when they realize the Skullinites were waiting for them.  
  
Ecliptor: "Hmmm. It looks like we have a roadblock."  
  
Almidor steps in front of Ecliptor: "We don't have time for this!  
I'll handle it."  
  
With that, Almidor raises his hammer and the green gem on his  
gauntlet begins to glow again and a "tentacle" of green energy flows out  
of it and wraps around his hammer, causing the hammer to glow. Almidor  
then gives a warcry and swings the hammer into the ground, causing a  
shockwave that knocks the Skullinites down, like bowling pins.  
  
Almidor gets up and grins: "There."  
  
Ecliptor nods his head: "Impressive."  
  
But Ecliptor is knocked to ground from a shot from behind.  
  
Ecliptor: "Ungh!"  
  
Almidor turns around and sees Goldar holding his sword and a small  
amount of steam coming from the tip of it.  
  
Goldar: "Hahahaha!"  
  
Almidor gets ready to fight Goldar but Ecliptor gets up and cuts  
him off.  
  
Ecliptor: "No. I'll take care of him, you get us some  
transportation out of here!"  
  
Almidor nods and runs for a Skullfighter. Ecliptor turns around  
and holds up his sword in a fighting stance.  
  
Goldar smiles: "You know, I've heard a lot about the great Ecliptor  
and always wanted to know, which of us was the greater warrior."  
  
Ecliptor walks towards Goldar with his sword pointed to him:  
"Hmm hmm hmm. There's no comparison between us. You're nothing but a  
monkey in gold wrapping."  
  
Goldar sneers and prepares to attack: "Grrrr. We'll see!"  
  
Goldar and Ecliptor charge at each other and block each other's  
sword attacks. Goldar goes for an overhead swing but Ecliptor blocks  
and follows through with a spinning elbow punch into the gut, Goldar is  
knocked back a few feet but charges back to Ecliptor and strikes  
Ecliptor with a sword blow to the chest, Ecliptor falls to ground. But  
as Goldar runs towards him, Ecliptor does a spinning legsweep and  
continues the spinning motion as he quickly gets back up and strikes  
Goldar with a sword strike to the chest before Goldar even falls to the  
ground, all in one smooth motion. Goldar gets back up on one knee while  
Ecliptor waits for another attack.  
  
Goldar: "Grrrrr. Lucky shot!"  
  
Goldar tries for another swipe at Ecliptor but once again it is  
blocked but then Goldar gives Ecliptor a punch in the chest to knock him  
back then follows it with a sword strike.  
  
Goldar: "Hahaha."  
  
Goldar tries for one more attack but this time not only does  
Ecliptor block it but swings his sword around to knock Goldar's sword  
out of his hand. Then Ecliptor gives Goldar three powerful strikes in a  
zig zag formation. Finally Ecliptor finishes the job with a huge  
roundhouse sword attack, taking out Goldar.  
  
Ecliptor starts to breathe hard: "Like I said, no comparison."  
  
Just then a Skullfighter starts to hover from the ground and slowly  
turns around to face Ecliptor. Inside the open cockpit is Almidor at  
the controls and he has the chest from the weapons room sitting on the  
dashboard.  
  
Almidor signals for Ecliptor: "Ecliptor, hop in!"  
  
Ecliptor nods and jumps on the right wing and hops in the co-pilot  
seat. The cockpit then closes up, the Skullfighter turns around and  
flies towards the main hangar door. Goldar and some of the Skullinites  
slowly get back up.  
  
Goldar angrily tells one of the Skullinites: "Close the door,  
quickly!"  
  
The Skullinites heads for a red button and presses it.  
  
Inside the Skullfighter, Almidor looks on and sees the main hangar  
door beginning to close.  
  
Almidor braces himself: "Hold on. This is going to be tricky."  
  
Ecliptor: "You've had experience with this sort of thing before?"  
  
Almidor: "No but I will in a minute."  
  
The green gem on Almidor's gauntlet begins to glow again and green  
energy flows out and encases his hands in a green glow. Almidor cranks  
up on the speed: "Steady, steady."  
  
The Skullfighter does a corkscrew spin and flies through the hangar  
door just moments before it closes all the way.  
  
Almidor lifts his hands in excitement: "Yahoo! We made it!"  
  
Back inside the hangar, Goldar throws his arms down in  
disappointment: "Oh no, Darkonda won't like this."  
  
Darkonda's voice: "You're darn right, I won't like it!"  
  
Goldar turns around to sees Darkonda and Falconine behind him.  
  
Darkonda: "Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!"  
  
Goldar begins to grovel: "But master it wasn't my..."  
  
Darkonda cuts him off and blasts Goldar with a energy beam from his  
fingers: "Shut up!"  
  
Darkonda turns around to Falconine: "And it was your bright idea to  
let Almidor live!"  
  
Falconine unamused: "Watch your tone with me."  
  
Darkonda gets in her face: "Watch my tone! You better remember who  
it was that released you from that prison!"  
  
Falconine yells back: "And you better remember who it was that made  
you the King of Evil!"  
  
Darkonda steps back and looks away for a moment to think then  
grumbles as he hurries out of the room in anger. Falconine gives a  
vicious sneer and her eyes glow purple briefly.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Setting: Inside the Skullfighter with Almidor and Ecliptor.  
  
Almidor looks outside and sees the city in ruins with fires  
everywhere and buildings destroyed.  
  
Almidor looks away in disgust: "Dear god, look what that monster  
has done."  
  
Ecliptor looks outside: "Hmph! I have to say, Darkonda, I'm  
impressed."  
  
Almidor quickly turns around to confront Ecliptor: "IMPRESSED!  
You're impressed with this.. this.. attrocity!"  
  
Ecliptor sits back in his seat and crosses his arms: "Hmph! I  
couldn't care less about you, your world or your people. I'm only  
helping you because Zordon has promised to reunite me with my princess."  
  
Almidor remains silent in anger and turns back to flying the  
Skullfighter.  
  
{commercials}  
  
Act 5  
  
Scene 1  
  
Setting: Inside the new Power Chamber. It looks like a combination  
of the Command Center and the old Power Chamber complete with a Viewing  
Globe, a medical be, and a new golden energy tube. There are  
two doorways, one on each side of the Power Chamber.  
  
One of the doorways open and out comes Almidor and Ecliptor.  
Almidor is holding the chest from the Dark Carrier.  
  
Almidor almost bragging: "Here we are, the new Power Chamber.  
Built it myself with Zordon's instructions of course. He tells me I did  
a good job of duplicating the old one."  
  
Ecliptor: "I wouldn't know. So where is Zordon?"  
  
Zordon's voice: "Right here."  
  
Zordon appears in the golden energy tube: "I'm glad that you two  
have made it back safely."  
  
Ecliptor surpised: "How?! Your energy tube! I saw the Red Ranger  
destroy it with my own eyes!"  
  
Zordon: "Almidor is a very skilled craftsmen, in fact I owe my mere  
survival to him."  
  
Ecliptor looks to Almidor: "Hmmm. There's more to you than meets  
the eye, if you were capable of this."  
  
Almidor gives a small cocky smile.  
  
Zordon: "Have you brought them?"  
  
Almidor holds up the chest: "Yes, Zordon. I have them right here."  
  
Ecliptor: "Of course you know, that what you have planned is  
dangerous. They are unpredictable."  
  
Zordon: "True, but we have no choice. It is my own carelessness  
that has doomed this planet, Deacon Blue. And there are no Power  
Rangers in this universe."  
  
Ecliptor takes the chest from Almidor and opens it,takinf what's  
inside of it: "Still, how do you know they will even agree to help you."  
  
Zordon: "I cannot know for sure. However they are the only  
Rangers we have that can stop Darkonda and his minions."  
  
Ecliptor holds up what was in his hands and they are five green  
datacards: "Even if those Rangers are Psycho Rangers?"  
  
Zordon: "I'm afraid so, and may God have mercy on us all."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next time on Power Rangers: Hidden War.  
  
Clip 1  
Psycho Red standing with the other Psycho Rangers: "Watch out  
world! Because the Psycho Rangers are back!"  
  
Clip 2  
Ecliptor jumping from an explosion.  
  
Clip 3  
Darkonda talking to Psycho Red: "Perhaps I can make a better  
offer."  
  
Clip 4  
Psycho Black pushing Psycho Blue: "I've had just about enough of  
you!"  
  
Clip 5  
A shocked, beautiful Indian girl looks at her reflection in a lake  
and says to herself: "Oh my god."  
  
Clip 6  
An blue Alpha-esque robot talks to Psycho Black and Psycho Pink:  
"Beta 1 at your service!"  
  
Clip 7  
Psycho Red attacks Ecliptor in a forest: "You can tell Zordon, that  
I'll never be anyone's puppet again!"  
  
End Credits  
  
Cast  
  
Tracy Lynn Cruz  
Ashley Hammond  
  
David Fielding  
Zordon  
  
Billy James  
Little Boy  
  
Mel Jones  
Mayor Myron  
  
Christopher Khayman Lee  
Andros  
  
Justin Nimmo  
Zhane  
  
Melody Perkins  
Karone  
  
Nancy Stevenson  
Mother  
  
Richard Stimado  
Almidor  
  
Voices  
  
Steve Kramer  
Darkonda  
  
Walter Lang  
Ecliptor  
  
Kerrigan Mahan  
Goldar  
  
Bob Manahan  
Zordon  
  
David Umansky  
Elgar  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
